


Bureau

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Jim needs doctor approval.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 18
Kudos: 167





	Bureau

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Leonard is already in his private office when Jim gets down to sickbay, which is the best case scenario for both of them—he certainly doesn’t want any of his crew overhearing this particular predicament, and he highly doubts Leonard would like that either. As soon as he steps into Leonard’ office, Jim even orders the computer, “Lock door.”

It beeps its acknowledgement. Leonard turns away from the stack of Synthesizer chips he’s going through and lifts an eyebrow. Jim hands over his PADD and explains, “I need you to sign something.”

Leonard takes it from, eyes quickly skimming the screen, but Jim’s already scrolled it down to the signature part. Leonard asks, “What is it?”

“You don’t want to know.”

They’ve been friends long enough that Leonard should trust him on that, but instead, Leonard snorts and hands the PADD back. “I’m not signing something if I don’t know what it is.”

Jim doesn’t take the PADD. He leaves it in Leonard’ capable hands and sighs. He knows he’s going to get flack for sharing this, and he’ll have to remind Leonard later that he asked for it. “Look, I’m filing for a license to bond with a Vulcan—I’m sure you can guess which one—and I need a doctor to sign off that I’m physically fit enough to handle pon farr.”

Leonard blinks. “Come again?”

“I know. It’s ridiculous. But apparently, after the complications surrounding Spock’s birth, Starfleet’s being extra careful with cross-species couples in vital personnel positions. Could you just sign off saying I’m physically fit, please?”

There’s a long moment where Leonard just looks at Jim like he’s got a Horta on his face. Jim doesn’t entirely blame Leonard. He couldn’t believe it either when Spock protested to progressing their relationship until Jim ‘filled out the appropriate forms.’ At first, he’d thought Spock was joking. Which is saying something, because Spock’s not much of a prankster.

Then he searched the database, and lo and behold, there _were_ forms, and apparently, if Jim doesn’t want to lose his captaincy, he has to abide by them. Which essentially boils down to needing Bones’ permission to bone Spock, which is something that still boggles his mind.

Leonard eventually looks back down at the PADD, tentatively scrolling up. Then he asks, “Have you been sticking to your diet?”

“What?” Jim shifts his weight onto the other foot, awkwardly admitting, “Well—”

Leonard abruptly hands the PADD back again. He’s actually got a slight smirk on his lips, which isn’t at all what Jim expected—he was sure Leonard would be horrified with the whole situation and never talk to him again. “Sorry, Jim. Looks like you’ll be eating your salads from now on.”

Jim would eat all the salad in the known universe for a chance to be with his gorgeous first officer, but he needs to get Spock first to make sure he doesn’t eat the salad for nothing. He counters, “Sign it.”

“Not until I see you paying more attention to your health.”

Jim squints. He really didn’t want to have to resort to plan B. He respects Leonard too much. But when it comes down to the bond of two t’hy’las, there can’t be any holding back. Jim threatens, “Bones, sign it, or I’ll read you the cover letter I had to write explaining why I should be allowed to have sex with Spock.”

Leonard’s expression finally warps into the disgust Jim expected, then into annoyance. Jim doesn’t back down. If he were to print it out, he’d have about eight pages worth of paperwork defending the viability of his relationship, and he’s prepared to read Leonard every excruciating detail if he has to, including the part where he got a little off track and went on a tangent about how attractive he finds Spock’s pointed ears, even if they’re very _alien._

Finally, Leonard fetches a stylus and scrawls out his signature. Then he thrusts the PADD back into Jim’s hands and grunts, “Of all the asinine, ludicrous—”

“Thanks, Bones.”

Jim leaves satisfied, fully confident he’ll have his Vulcan-banging license in no time.


End file.
